


Flirting Mary Poppins Style

by thesirensong



Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, in which roman is the flirt and deceit is the flustered one, listen this is just pure fluff, one word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: supercalifragilisticexpialidocious ~imagine anon (for one word prompts over on my tumblr!)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621747
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	Flirting Mary Poppins Style

“Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.”

Deceit stared at Roman in confusion, hand halfway to the cupboard he’d just opened in order to grab a glass.

“…What?”

Roman grinned, leaning a hip against the counter next to Deceit and crossing his arms.

“Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, Figured it might help my efforts.”

Deceit glanced at Virgil, who was sitting at the table with his hand clamped over his mouth to muffle his laughter. He clearly knew what was going on. Looking back at Roman, Deceit pulled his hand back from the cupboard, setting it on the counter as his confusion grew.

“You… figured quoting Mary Poppins at me… would help what efforts exactly?”

Roman shrugged, his smug grin growing with Deceit’s confusion.

“In wooing you, Dee. ‘Now me girl’s me wife’ style.”

Deceit flushed red, and he was suddenly really glad he wasn’t holding a glass because he was sure he would have dropped it with _that_ line.

“We’re not even dating?” he asked, trying to recover from his thudding heart and flushed face.

“Yet.”

Oh God, Roman was going to kill him.


End file.
